


Begin Again

by fallest



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallest/pseuds/fallest
Summary: 越是重要的東西，就越容易被他破壞⋯⋯疲憊不堪的獅子想，彷彿只要靠近自己就會被沾染上不幸。他將他所珍愛的一切驅離，但是那隻靈巧狡黠的鹿仍舊毫無顧忌的一再貼近，無懼於獅子裝腔作勢揮舞的爪和嘶吼的血口。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> *新手試駕，請小心。

帝彌托利沒想到自己一路追擊著帝國的走狗時，會在無意之間從王國的邊境回到了加爾古·馬庫大修道院，而後出於某些原因他在這裡短暫地停留了下來。

監視著大修道院遺跡的帝國巡哨兵們幾天前在騎士之間附近發現了他……那些屍體早已被他踢下山谷，然而士兵的持續失蹤引發了附近軍隊的關注，所以他們派遣了一隻小規模的兵團，趁著夜晚突襲了大修道院。帝彌托利對於兵團的出現並不意外，事實上，連續幾天的噩夢使他的躁鬱到達了巔峰，那些垃圾的出現正好成了他發洩的管道。

但是他也不能再待在這裡了。帝彌托利淡然地想，收緊手捏碎那個仍在哭泣掙扎的士兵的頭顱拋到角落，接著翻出屍體堆裡的軍用糧食拆開包裝機械式的咀嚼起來。

雖然知道短時間內不會再有第二波襲擊，但帝彌托利並不想入睡，他站在塔頂的瞭望台前望向那透著微黃光芒的月亮………昨晚出現在夢裡的那個人一襲黃衣被鮮血染透，垂在臉側的小辮凌亂地散開，那雙以往深邃平靜的綠眸哀怨地瞪著他，而總是帶著笑的薄唇沿著唇角滲出一抹腥紅。

父親、後母、古廉、杜篤……死去的那些亡靈越來越頻繁地出現在他面前，他原以為他最害怕的鬼魂會是昔日陪伴在他身側的摯友，然而昨夜夢裡的那個景象戳破了他可笑的設想。

那個人應該還活著。——帝彌托利閉上眼試圖驅散那個另他如此狂燥不安的畫面。他想起那個人曾經說過自己不會這麼輕易死去，他也認為只要自己不再去干擾那個人，那麼以他的能力絕對可以在戰火中全身而退………只要自己別再靠近他就夠了。

他目視著彎刀般的月逐漸西沉，有些疲累地走回塔中靜坐在塔頂的一隅。

………那些骯髒的屍體也必須要處理掉才行，實在太臭了。

＊ ＊ ＊

「這個髮型有這麼難看嗎？」晨曦的陽光照耀下，那個人苦笑著對他伸出了手。

發現眼前這個人並非死去的亡靈讓帝彌托利深深地鬆了一口氣，他的身體不自覺地動了動，卻在伸出手前意識到自己不該這麼做而停下，「………你不該出現在這裡。」

帝彌托利握緊雙拳別開了眼，再一次重覆道：「這不是你該來的地方……庫羅德。」

「畢業生來看看自己的母校不為過吧？再說………」那個人用著他懷念的、伴有些微無奈的語調說道，從溫暖的陽光中走到他的身旁，「這不是還能見到熟悉的面孔嗎？」

兩年多以來只出現在他的回憶與鮮見的美夢裡的那個人近在咫尺的此刻，帝彌托利強行壓下心臟傳來的、久違的躁動，讓自己夾雜著怒意驅趕著眼前的人，「離開。」

「…………。」庫羅德罕見地沉默了一陣，就在帝彌托利以為他會生氣地轉身離去時，他突如其來地開口表示：「其實我這幾年來一直都想驗證一件事。」

兩人之間的距離漸漸縮短。

「關於法嘉斯嚴肅正經的王子殿下是否擅長進行戀人間的親密行為。」

假作正經地說出輕佻語句的人趁著帝彌托利尚未反應過來，扯住他肩上的披風對準他的嘴唇送上了吻。

溫熱的雙唇先是蜻蜓點水般地在嘴上貼了幾下，接著像是戲玩般地輕含著他的唇瓣。從震驚中甫一回神的帝彌托利本想將人推開，然而那張令他朝思暮想的臉近在眼前，令他心跳失序的人正毫無防備地閉上雙眼與他緊貼，柔軟的舌探入他微啟的唇在口中靈活地挑弄………內心的猶豫導致他被動地接受了庫羅德試探般的吻。

「看來王子殿下不行呢……。」一吻結束，庫羅德有些玩味性地給予一個一語雙關的評價，鬆開手上的布料往後退了些距離後又補充：「需要給你一點水漱漱口嗎？」

「…………。」

——豈有此理，作為一個法嘉斯人可以接受挑釁但絕對不能容許自己被貶低！

法嘉斯正經嚴肅的王子殿下伸手扣住正在翻找著水壺的雷斯塔盟主的後腰將人拉回他的懷中，一手托起後者略為驚訝的臉再次將兩人的唇舌交疊………。

＊ ＊ ＊

「等、等一下，帝彌托利………」全身赤裸著平躺在深藍色披風上的盟主大人有些緊張地輕推那個在他的頸間輕柔地留下細吻的人，經過方才短暫的糾結與僵持，雙方終於達成了這場性愛的承受方的人選共識，此刻那人修長的手指正時輕時重地按壓他那極其私密的穴道，即將被侵門踏戶的危機感讓他忍不住出聲喊停。

身上的那人停下了親吻抬起頭與他對望，平靜無波的一雙藍眼直盯得他有點尷尬，然而那雙在城門前反覆試探試圖讓守備鬆懈的手完全沒有放緩的意思，沾取放置在身側的藥膏在穴外溫柔得近乎慎重地打著圈。

就他所知那個原非用於交歡的器官即使作了萬全的準備，依舊容易在過程中受傷。但畢竟是自己起的頭，就是咬著牙也要負起責任奉陪到底。庫羅德無奈地想，即便對方接下來不小心失控地使用了他那與生俱來的怪力，他也只能含著眼淚接受了。

在心裡嘆了一口氣，庫羅德認命般地抬起手輕撫王子殿下那張俊美的臉，略帶挑逗地問道：「你不想吻我嗎？」

那人的吻執拗而霸道，伴隨著輕咬和吸吮，像是要替他舔去即將蜿蜒而下的唾液，又像是渴望占有他的呼吸，彼此舌尖的交纏顯得深情而繾綣。庫羅德從未想過自己會因為帝彌托利的一個吻而燃起慾望，但事實就是他在王子殿下的親吻下起了反應，而且不知道是不是因為情慾的加持起了作用，又或是膏藥的潤滑效果良好，當那佈滿了薄繭的手指進入到他的體內時出乎意料地並未讓他感受到疼痛。

對一個人的渴求經過了兩年多的發酵在如斯親密的碰觸下爆發，兩個人恍如成癮一般地吻得難分難捨，彷彿每一次的短暫分離都令人難以忍受，直到庫羅德在第三根手指探入時發出一聲驚喘帝彌托利才鬆開那對變得艷紅得唇瓣。

帝彌托利溫熱的呼吸輕灑在他的頰邊，似是擔憂著自己弄疼了身下的人，放緩了手中攪弄的動作，盡可能柔和地揉按著周圍的腸壁，停下了親吻仔細地觀察著他的反應。庫羅德對此感到格外地羞赧，正要開口讓帝彌托利別盯著他看，尾椎那裡卻傳來了一陣詭異的酥麻，讓他不禁驚叫出聲，「帝彌托利，別……哈、啊………！」

「等、哼……嗯……」趁著庫羅德尚未釐清狀況，已有頭緒的王子殿下再度試探性地朝著穴裡的同個方向輕點了幾下並得到了對方的幾聲急喘。

第一次從自己的體內體驗到如此怪異的快感令庫羅德感到驚慌，不自覺地弓起雙腳夾住帝彌托利精壯結實的腰，一雙手則在那人布著血痂與疤痕抓撓。

「……放鬆，沒事的。」見對方為了壓下體內傳來的未知的快感而緊咬著下唇，帝彌托利輕吻著他的側臉試圖讓身下的人放鬆繃緊的神經。

落在臉上的吻沒有產生預期的效果，反倒讓庫羅德更加不安，帝彌托利的安撫明示著在這場性愛的前奏裡他仍然游刃有餘，而這並非庫羅德想要的結果。

他希望那個人也能感受到快感，希望那個人也如此情迷心跳，他不願在這曖昧的關係裡只有他一個人陷入瘋狂。

庫羅德一把扯下那個人仍繫於腰間的褲子，右手的指尖在後者早已蓄勢待發的肉柱來回輕掃，刻意誘惑道：「吶、帝彌托利，你不想進來嗎？」

在如此撩撥下帝彌托利一僵，停下了親吻，無視自己硬脹得發疼的下身規勸：「你會受傷的………」

「進來。」庫羅德說，在這場追逐裡深陷已久的鹿朝著獅子的獠牙露出了他的頸項，他抽出那雙在他體內肆磨的手，抬腰將已然濡濕的穴口抵在那人勃發的陰莖上，用著不容拒絕的語氣：「現在。」

「……別後悔。」看著身下的人堅決的眼神，帝彌托利咬了咬牙托住了略顯纖細的腰肢，往冒著青筋的性器粗略地抹上潤滑用的膏藥，對準了洞口緩緩挺入。

隨著熱脹的肉刃一吋一吋地頂入，身後傳來令人腦袋發麻的疼，強烈的鈍痛讓庫羅德冷汗直流。那個人的慾望夾帶灼人的溫度將他撐得滿滿當當，看著對方那雙漂亮的藍眼染上一抹深沉，庫羅德滿意地勾起了嘴角。

太緊了，帝彌托利想，溫熱柔軟的肉穴包裹著自己猙獰醜陋的性器這感覺是如此美妙，如同眼前的這個人，令人貪戀、令人上癮。

帝彌托利張口含住身下的人因呼吸而起伏的嫩紅乳珠，先是挑逗地輕舔，接著無情地輾磨，由左而右，著迷地吮噬，直逼得庫羅德放軟了腰身低聲喘息。

「唔…嗯………」胸前傳來的陣陣麻癢舒緩了庫羅德因疼痛而緊皺的眉宇，體內的肉刃一舉入侵到他的深處，意識到自己已經完全接納了帝彌托利讓他心底暗自鬆了口氣，捧起那張迷人的臉主動索取了一個甜蜜的濕吻。

這一吻緩慢而綿長，唇舌間的交織既虔誠又滿溢著愛憐，連偶然的對視都夾帶著親暱與依戀，牽起的銀絲在陽光反射下看上去淫靡而唯美。帝彌托利用指尖抹去了殘留在庫羅德唇瓣上的溼液，輕抵著兩人的額首溫聲詢問：「可以了嗎？」

「……哼………嗯？」庫羅德眨著迷濛的雙眼似是沒有聽清，艷紅色的軟舌癡迷地纏繞上在唇肉輕捻的粗糙指尖。

身下的人如此大膽卻又青澀的反應令他情動不已，他的慾望叫囂著要盡快把庫羅德拆吃入腹，而滿腔的愛戀緊抓著帝彌托利殘存的理智懇求著他溫柔地對待如此重要的人，兩方的角力讓帝彌托利幾近發狂。

「……抱歉」他說，聲音低啞得幾近愧疚，「覺得疼的話就推開我。」

帝彌托利極盡所能地克制抽插的力道與速度，溼軟的後穴緊箍著他的下身憋得他有些難受，他緩慢地抽出推進，邊微幅調整角度，邊注意著對方的反應，漫長的忍耐凌遲著他的心智。

後方傳來的絲絲悶疼讓庫羅德回了神，甫一定睛便看見王子殿下撐在一旁的手，用著似要將其撕碎的力度緊抓著被他壓在身下的披風，以及眉頭深鎖的隱忍表情，庫羅德不自覺地伸手撫平隆起的眉心，綻開了一絲笑容對他的王子殿下說：「我比你想像中的堅強多了，帝彌托利。」

——所以你不用這麼束手束腳，毋須擔心自己有可能失控。

帝彌托利似是嘆息地苦笑，既不反駁也並不表示贊同。庫羅德見狀隱約感到擔憂，雖然他曾設想過再次見面時王子殿下的心理狀況有可能會比三年前惡劣，但情況顯然比預期中要糟得多………。

也罷，來日方長。他張開雙臂將傷痕累累的獅子輕擁入懷，將那一頭略為凌亂的細軟金髮纏繞在指間。

也許是注意力轉移讓庫羅德的身體放鬆了下來，當帝彌托利反覆擦過他體內的敏感處時，接連湧上的快感令他猝不及防地全身震顫，連前方被忽視已久的分身也再次抬起了頭，「哼…啊………」

接收到對方已經準備好的信號，帝彌托利收緊放在庫羅德腰間的手，腰腹施力加快了進出，將面前顫動的纓紅再次納入口中，用舌尖來回搔刮，或輕或重地吮吸，間雜著宣示占有的幾下啃咬，換取更多誘人的低喘。

「……哈、啊……啊…………」節奏性的撞擊伴隨著胸前令人心跳加速的噬吻，層層疊加的慾望在身體裡逐漸蔓延升溫，即便是戰略桌上無往不利的軍師，在前後兩方同時夾擊之下也只能節節敗退。

庫羅德的手在遍布著疤痕的後背撩撥般地游走，一下又一下的拍擊聲在寂靜的塔頂迴盪，掩蓋了細微而黏膩的吐息，他張口呢喃著王子殿下的名字，落在空氣中的語句染上一絲蠱惑人心的喑啞，「啊……帝、帝彌托利…………」

聽見身下的人用著惑誘人心的語調輕喚著他，帝彌托利伸出舌頭捲起殘留在那人乳尖上的銀絲，有些不解地抬頭看向對方，精壯的腰身仍持續規律地頂弄，他是如此害怕自己的怪力會讓庫羅德受傷，即使自己早已被欲望折騰得即將失控，依舊勉力地維持身下不疾不慢的速度，極力的忍耐導致他那充斥著傷痕的白皙皮膚上起了一層薄汗。

「……還要…啊……」機靈狡詐的鹿喘息著勾誘道，垂放在獅子身側的雙腳架上腰間靈巧地施力，牽動著兩人相連的部位，使那灼熱硬脹的性器進入到更深的位置，「…深一點………」

湛藍的眼燃著熾狂，狩獵者磨盡了最後一絲耐心，不再與獵物周旋，將身下的人修長勻稱的雙腿拉開到極致，每一次的進入都把硬挺的肉刃毫無保留的抵至最深，每一次的撤出都刻意在敏感處肆意地輾弄，囊袋拍打在圓潤飽滿的臀肉的頻率愈來愈快，將殘存在庫羅德口中的呻吟盡數逼出。

帝彌托利的粗喘伴著兩人身下濕濘的抽插聲傳至耳根，庫羅德滿意地看著王子殿下卸去所有枷鎖後被欲求浸透的模樣，在連綿不斷的快感下難耐地撫弄起身下脹得生疼的肉柱。

映入眼簾的景象過於色情，帝彌托利甚至懷疑這一切可能是自己被下藥或是中了某種幻術，眼前這個令他日夜思念的人，渾身散發著令他眷戀不已的氣味，臉上失去了一貫的從容，眼裡盈滿對他的渴望，微深的膚色因情慾暈出了紅，甜美的聲音叫喚著他的名字同時交雜著破碎的誘人呻吟，一雙手在腿間來回撸動，而後方溼滑的甬道在激烈的頂撞下反射性的收縮，在他推入時熱情地包夾著他，又在抽出時似是慰留般的吸附而上，逼迫他把那些不可言說的愛意與渴求全數繳出。

他的，眼前這個人的一切都是屬於他的。

每一吋肌膚，每個急促的呼吸，血液的流淌，心臟的跳動，全部都是他的。

他在庫羅德瀕臨頂點前將那雙不規矩的手制住，將之反舉過肩壓在頭頂上，懲罰性的張口咬住獵物光滑的側頸，繃緊腰腹，猛烈地撞擊那柔軟脆弱的敏感點，感受那人全身激烈的震顫。

「……啊…帝……哈…啊………」弱處被毫無休止的輪番進攻，那人像是獸類一樣強勢地占有著他身體的每個角落，而自己前方被冷落的性器在瘋狂的交合下泌出的汁水濺在兩人的腰間，他快要高潮了，庫羅德意識不清地想，身體為了迎接即將到來的喜悅淫蕩地弓起。

慾望被溼軟的肉穴近乎貪婪地緊絞，伴隨著激烈的顫動刺激得他再難以把持，帝彌托利銜咬住腫脹發紅的乳首，更加狠戾地操幹，將粗壯的頂部深深鑿在穴內深處，直逼得身下的人僅能瞠著眼張口無聲地尖叫。

極致的高潮下庫羅德陷入了一片白茫，生理性的淚水沿著眼角滑落，掙脫了束縛的雙手下意識地擁緊了對方，嘶啞著低喊那人的名字，將白稠的腥液濺灑在胸前。帝彌托利則在一聲低吼後，幾下雜亂無章的重頂，抵在緊窄的幽徑深處射了出來。

＊ ＊ ＊ 

漫長的沉默籠罩在兩人之間，庫羅德用清水沾濕布巾清理身體，同時暗地觀察著牆邊不知是害羞還是尷尬將臉別過一旁的帝彌托利——幾分鐘前他一言不發地將自己拋棄在塔頂，回來時手上便多了乾淨的布料和清水。

總言之眼前的這個人依然是那個溫柔而自卑的王子殿下，只是離開大修道院以後失聯的這些年，讓本已千瘡百孔的心理狀態更加惡化了。庫羅德不無唏噓地想，法嘉斯王國的騎士們這些日子都幹什麼大事去了，連僅有的王位繼承人都被迫流浪在外………雖然他也是在僅存著一線希望的清況下，不顧局勢安危連夜飛抵這裡，才找到人的。

帝彌托利顯然也沒有跟伏拉魯達利烏斯家或戈迪耶家有所往來的樣子………。

即使這附近的帝國偵查兵都被掃清，大修道院的安寧不出幾日又會被察覺到異常的帝國方再次侵擾，庫羅德拾起散落在地的衣服隨意地套上，思考著眼下該如何突破對方的心防，說服他和自己一起回到里剛領。

打昏帝彌托利帶回去肯定是最困難的，兩個人的能力差異過於懸殊，就算有絕佳的戰術應對，他也要耗上不少體力；下藥放倒對方容易許多，反正王子殿下也嚐不出加了藥的食物和飲水有何差異，但對方醒來以後自己恐怕也要吃上不少苦頭………總之先試著對話吧。

庫羅德起身拍了拍衣上沾附的塵土，坐到帝彌托利的面前，開口問道：「你現在在想什麼呢？」

視線短暫的交錯讓帝彌托利像是被陽光刺痛般地歛起雙眼，他張了張口掙扎良久後，似是挫敗地規勸：「………你必須離開這裡。」

………要不要就這麼順勢強迫王子殿下對自己負責呢？庫羅德有些壞心眼地想，迅速地重新計算了目前所有可行方法的成功機率，「但是我還有很多疑問想要問你呢……。」

「比如說，這兩年多來你做了什麼？」庫羅德狀似不經意地問起，同時從旁邊取了另一塊乾淨的布料，沾了些清水，替帝彌托利擦去臉上的髒汙。

沉默了半晌，帝彌托利並沒有推拒如此親暱的舉動，像是放棄了無謂的掙扎一樣回應道：「……死了。」

「是啊………你就這麼杳無音訊的消失了……」早已適應了談判桌上各種狀況的同盟軍師順應著話頭，玩笑般地地提出控訴：「讓我哭溼了好多枕頭呢。」

沒有預期中的嘆息，也全無那人一貫的無奈規勸，帝彌托利的反應僅止於靜默的蹙眉，庫羅德見狀嘆了口氣，說出他的猜測：「那個代替你的人………是杜篤嗎？」

那人眼中濃重的哀傷與隨之而來的憤怒代替了回答。

果然是這樣………忠心的侍衛為了護主，用了自己的性命換取逃脫的機會。庫羅德想，這對於王子殿下而言無異於達斯卡的悲劇重演。

………因為不想再次失去重要的人，所以既沒有聯絡親信也不曾告知友人，像是鬼魂一樣的一路游蕩著。

對於活著本身毫無眷戀，只是無法辜負那些用自己的鮮血為他鋪出一條生路的那些人的期望，於是變本加厲地渴望著為逝者復仇平反………。

——如果不把他拉出這個惡性循環的泥淖，那麼總有一天他會因此命喪黃泉。

庫羅德冷不防地想起他們從大修道院撤離的那一夜，兩個人唯一一次的擁抱，以及帝彌托利那句低啞的道歉。他後知後覺地意識到，早在他們分別以前，王子殿下就已經隱約釐清對他的感情了………然而出於對失去的恐懼選擇放棄。

還以為這個人會發現得更晚一點呢………。庫羅德停下手中擦拭的動作，將布帕放置於旁，倚靠在對方的身上。意識到王子殿下可能比想像中的還要喜歡自己確實讓他感到相當愉悅，但是如此一來，依這個人的思考模式，自己就會被推得離他更遠了………真令人傷腦筋啊！明明考量到芙朵拉目前的局勢，把王子殿下暫時安頓在里剛家，應該可以為自己創造不少有利的局面，可是現在要說服對方太困難了。

要是帝彌托利對自己而言稍微沒那麼具有吸引力就好了。庫羅德看著那張證明芙朵拉的女神造物時過分偏坦的精緻臉蛋，接著對著那雙陰鬱眼睛………下方難以忽視的黑眼圈又嘆了一口氣。

………還是重新考慮一下在王子殿下的食物裡下藥的可行性吧，趁他睡著的時候帶著人連夜飛回里剛家。

常年使用弓箭的手沿著眼前俊美的臉蛋描摩，庫羅德盯著帝彌托利性感的薄唇，分神地回想到方才性愛途中那個情意綿綿的吻，一個足以讓他迅速理解自己在對方心中的地位，擺脫一切枷鎖，袒裎的吻………。

視線再一次重疊，庫羅德遲鈍地發覺他此刻的舉動，對於兩人從未說清的關係，以及帝彌托利此時糾結更甚的心理狀態，稍微過於唐突了些。正要收回自己的手，又突然停頓在原處。

——帝彌托利沒有出手制止自己如此親暱的行為。

庫羅德彎了彎嘴角，大膽地將指尖移往對方的嘴唇上，反覆地摩娑。儘管這樣的手段有些下流，但王子殿下也不算吃虧。他想，整體而言先消耗掉對方的體力並趁機讓他卸下心防，對彼此都有好處。

「帝彌托利………」庫羅德撩逗般地舔吻帝彌托利緊抿的雙唇，一雙手不規矩地順著對方的胸膛一路往下，隔著褲子的布料在已然平息的慾根上來回輕掃，在那人的耳邊低語勾誘：「我想要了。」

感受到對方全身一僵後逐漸蘇醒勃發的胯下，庫羅德滿意地啄吻帝彌托利有些泛紅的耳根。

三年以來，庫羅德第一次有這樣的預感。——事態即將改變，而這一次的發展會如他所期望！

**Author's Note:**

> *劇情走向是骰出來的 (掩臉 )，沒開過車的人骰出要連續兩炮的結果……。
> 
> *太尷尬了，甚至不敢回頭校稿。
> 
> *如果覺得肉不香，你可以說，但我不會管。(幹 )
> 
> *本來後面還有說睡前故事，哄睡以後帶回里剛家，一起吃早餐……的劇情。可是花了將近五天才寫完肉的部分，覺得心好累，所以就沒有然後了。
> 
> *其實偷偷跑去寫了這個時間線後面的腦洞。


End file.
